Vocaloid Oneshots
by AmazingLettuce
Summary: Here is another collection of oneshots by yours truly, and the same rules apply for this one. The rating ranges from K to T (possibly M, but I'll think about it). I hope you guys enjoy!


**Summary: 'It's Kaito's birthday and he's 8 and he has social anxiety. Miku knows this but throws a party anyway. Do whatever you want with this for the end' SUBMITTED BY GUEST**

 **A/N: Hey guys! *dodges flaming reviews of death* It's great to see you, too! Well, I do say please forgive me because I said I would update and then had authors block. I jinxed myself. (personal apology to Theysharethesamesky). Uh, here's another VOCALOiD fic. *dodges more flaming reviews of death* I know that Kaito is 20 and not 8, but it's my fic so meh! Please don't kill me and enjoy the story! *throws flaming plastic flamingos of death***

* * *

Today was Kaito's eighth birthday, and Miku was going to make it the best birthday the blue headed boy ever had. The girl was currently standing on top of a step stool attempting to hang up streamers. She checked to make sure that the birthday boy was still in his bed sleeping late like he usually does, and of course, being who she was, Miku had barricaded Kaito's room with pillows and a dresser, and gotten the other vocaloids to help her with decorations.

"Miku, why do we have to put up decorations? You know that Kaito doesn't like big events," Len called over his shoulder, taping blue music notes to the windows.

Miku huffed and walked over to help Meiko and Luka make cookies. Gakupo shuffled into the kitchen with ten small tubs of ice cream and put them in the freezer. He saw Miku helping bake cookies, grabbed the leek loving girl and dragged her out of the kitchen.

"You know, Miku, Len is right. Kaito would have a panic attack if he saw all of this. Well, except for the ice cream, but still," Gakupo tried to reason, but Miku just wouldn't listen.

"Gaku's right, Len's right, c'mon Miku. We all know this is not what Kaito would want. It's his birthday, maybe we should do what _he_ wants to, and not what _you_ want to, hm?" Meiko sighed, taking a swig of her sake.

Instead of admitting that she was wrong, like the other vocaloids had hoped, Miku marched over to Kaito's room, tore away the pillows and pushed the dresser out of the way, and walked in. She stood next to Kaito's bed, and gently shook the short vocaloid awake.

"Wha..?" Kaito asked sitting up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Miku?"

The teal haired girl smiled at him, pulled Kaito out of bed, and pushed him out of his room where all of the other vocaloids were gathered. He looked around, and saw the disappointed and wary faces of Len, Rin, Gakupo, Meiko, Luki, Kaiko, Mikuo, and Luka.

"Happy birthday, Kaito-chan!" Miku shouted, pushing Kaito forward.

Kaito started to hyperventilate and his knees buckled underneath him. His eyes glazed over and his skin was clammy. Gakupo ran over to Kaito and helped him sit up while Luka barked orders to stay calm and fetch Master.

Gakupo sat Kaito in his lap and rocked him gently, humming the tune of "Imagination Forest" to help calm the boy. Kaito's ragged breathing evened, and he laid his head against Gakupo's chest and sighed.

"I'm tired, Gaku. Help me?"

"Of course, Otōto, I'll help you," Gakupo whispered into Kaito's hair.

Gakupo picked up the small boy and carried him back to his room, to fall back asleep and pretend nothing ever happened. He gently set Kaito onto his bed, tucked him in, gave him a tiny peck on his forehead and slowly closed the door. He turned around and was met with the worried face of Master. Uh oh.

"Miku! Was it your idea to throw the party with the knowledge of Kaito's phobia?" Master inquired, brushing a lock of silver hair behind his ear.

"Yes, Master. I'm sorry," Miku muttered, hanging her head low.

"Alright, then. I'm going to check on Kaito. Good day, vocaloids," Master sighed, and left, shaking his head. He was getting too old for these kinds of shenanigans.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that was way too short and way too awkward. I'm sorry about that. Next time, I'll try to make my stories last and not go by ZOOM ZOOM ZOOM! Anyway, who wants to talk pancakes? Nobody? Okay. Please tell me what you thought of this in a review, so that I might be able to do the same thing with this that I did with 'Kagome, Kagome'. Also, I am planning on adding chapters to this story because I just realized that I didn't even get in the plot that I wanted. So, if you see a summary that you submitted to me, yay! (if you submit it to me with an account, I'll give credit to you. you can also submit through PM like this one or through review) Bah. You know what, this might turn into a collection of oneshots if I can't come up with a plot. So, yeah. Vocaloid Oneshots! yeh. See ya in the next story/chapter! Bye!**


End file.
